Egy kicsivel több szeretet
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Ez a rövidke írás Neville szülei, Frank és Alice életének egy röpke, ámde igencsak fontos momentumát mutatja be, melyen keresztül, reményeim szerint, egy kicsit elképzelhetjük, hogy milyenek lehettek ők.


CÍM: Egy kicsivel több szeretet  
JELLEMZŐK: Általános, Romantikus  
KORHATÁR: 14 év  
JOGOK: Minden jog Rowlingé, mint mindig.  
LEÍRÁS: Ez a rövidke írás Neville szülei, Frank és Alice életének egy röpke, ámde igencsak fontos momentumát mutatja be, melyen keresztül, reményeim szerint, egy kicsit elképzelhetjük, hogy milyenek lehettek ők.

**Egy kicsivel több szeretet**

Frank Longbottom gondterhelten söpörte ki homlokáról a szőke tincseit. Tekintetével végigpásztázta a szűk sikátor szemközti oldalán felhalmozott lomokat, de egyelőre nem találta, akit keresett. Az auror szabályzat minden körülmények között tiltja, hogy bevetés közben átadja magát az aggodalomnak, de a remek kézikönyvnek nem volt előírása arra, hogy mit tegyen a kiválóan képzett auror, ha az akció közben szem elől téveszti a társát, aki történetesen a saját felesége.

Ő megmondta Billy Stubsnak, a csoportvezetőjének, és Alice-nek is számtalanszor vázolta, miért nem jó ötlet, hogy ők ketten párba kerüljenek. Persze, mindkettőnek megvoltak a saját érvei. Billy közölte, hogy a halálfalókkal szembeni összecsapások megtizedelték az aurorállományt, így nemigen van lehetősége válogatni mostanában. Aztán kedélyesen nevetgélt, és viccesnek szánt momentumként hozzátette, hogy így legalább első kézből vigyázhat az asszonyra. Frank igyekezett elnyomni a viccsorát és az erős késztetést, hogy kikapja Stubsot az asztala mögül, és néhány torokszorongatós ráhatással megmagyarázza neki, hogy milyen remek élmény, amikor a saját feleségünk bőrét visszük a vásárra.

Alice is jó ötletnek tartotta a két hónappal ezelőtti felvetést. Ő ugyan más érveket sorakoztatott fel, de végül is ezek voltak, amik meggyőzték Franket. A nő higgadtan közölte, hogy oly mindegy, hogy az aurori bevetéseken is együtt dolgoznak-e, hiszen a Főnix Rendjének akcióiban sem válogathatnak a társak között. Dumbledore titkos szervezetében már jó ideje vállt vállnak vetve harcolnak anélkül, hogy bármi fennakadást okozott volna ez a bevetéseken. Végül Frank hagyta meggyőzni magát. És ennek a ballépésének issza most a levét, itt a sikátorban, a torkát egyre jobban szorongató aggodalommal.

Dühösen szusszantott, s még egyszer végigfuttatta a szemét a szemközti betonfal mellett felalmozott limlomokon. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor az egyik rozsdás kuka mögül meglátta felbukkanni a fekete hajjal keretezett arcot. Mi a frászt csinálhatott…?! Megint rosszul volt? Alice megkereste a tekintetét, s röviden biccentett, így jelezve, hogy minden rendben, Franket mégsem nyugtatta meg a gesztus. Alice arca most sápadtabb volt, mint reggel, s a decemberi szürkületben szinte világított fakósága. A szemei alatt néhány napja sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, s ezeket Frank összekötötte az álmatlan forgolódással, amit az asszony csaknem egy hete megmagyarázhatatlanul művelt. Csak egyszer kérte, hogy menjen gyógyítóhoz, történetesen, amikor tegnapelőtt reggel véletlenül rányitott a fürdőben, s az asszonyt falfehéren, mélyeket sóhajtozva találta a mosdóba kapaszkodva, de Alice elintézte azzal, hogy csak fáradt mostanában. Ő meg bolond módon hagyta magát lerázni. Erőszakosabbnak kellett volna lennie, tudta jól, de Alice sosem az a fajta nő volt, akit könnyedén lehetett irányítani. S ő talán ezt szerette benne a legjobban.

A szemközti raktárépület rozsdás vasajtaja hatalmas robajjal kivágódott, s néhány sirály ijedten rebbent fel a kukák közül a rakpart csöndjét átszelő hangos zajra. Frank a nyílásra szegezte tekintetét, s higgadtan szemlélte, ahogy egy piros ruhás alak dülöngélve kitámolyog a sikátor közepére. A Télapu Blinky néven elhíresült zsivány most sem tudta meghazudtolni magát: fekete bőrcsizmában, a terjedelmes hasán feszülő, fehér prémes maskarában – amit saját bevallása szerint egy muglitól orozott el még a boldog békeidőkben –, ehhez kugligolyószerű kopasz fejével és forradások szabdalta arcával most is éppolyan rútul festett, mint az előző években bármikor. A megfigyelt személy egy mély bődülés kíséretében bemutatott egy erősen foghíjas ásítást, miközben egyik kezével lustán vakargatni kezdte a koronaékszereit. Frank az aggodalma ellenére majdnem elmosolyogta magát a komikus látványon. Blinky minden évben bepróbálkozott azzal, hogy a karácsony közeledtével Télapónak öltözött, az Abszol úton így próbálva meg kizsebelni néhány gyanútlan embert. Persze, minden évben elkapták, s az Aurorparancsnokságon nagy derültséget okozott a személye. Blinky ész helyett, sajnos kétszer állt sorba Merlinnél, amikor a rútságot osztogatták, s egyszerűen nem tudták megértetni vele, hogy ne próbálkozzon tovább ártatlan gyerekek behálózásával, mert nincs az az elvetemült kölyök, aki szóba állna egy ilyen rusnya Télapóval. Aztán kiosztatták vele a parancsnokság karácsonyi bankettjén az ajándékokat, megdorgálták, majd a „Jövőre ugyanekkor, ugyanitt, Blinky!" köszönéssel szélnek eresztették.

Frank ellökte magát a hideg faltól, aminek eddig dőlve várakozott, és immár derűs hangon megszólította.  
– Mi újság, Blinky?  
A zsivány dermedten rámeredt; savós, seszínű szemei egészen elkerekedtek, majd anélkül, hogy viszonozta volna a köszönést, nyakába kapta a lábait, és hájasságát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel visszairamodott a raktár épületébe. Frank dühösen morgott, s igyekezett elkerülni Alice bosszús tekintetét, aki szintén kilépvén a takarásból, most megállt vele szemben.  
– Én nem rohangászok, Frank. Túl fáradt vagyok hozzá – közölte a nő. – Menj te körbe, ha már így elszúrtad!  
– Persze, Drágám… – szűrte a fogai között a férfi kelletlenül, de lenyelte a bosszúságát. Alice-nek igaza volt, kár volt egy órát a hidegben lesben állniuk arra várva, hogy nyílt terepen kaphassák el, ha most mégis hosszadalmas fogócskába kezdhetnek a sötét, elhagyott gyárépületben. Megtehette volna, hogy szó nélkül leteríti egy Stuporral, de nem volt szíve hozzá. Merlin szerelmére, pár nap múlva mégiscsak karácsony lesz! A szeretet ünnepe! Ilyenkor nem terítünk le köszönés gyanánt senkit még bevetéseken sem! Az más kérdés, hogy Télapu Blinkyt a jó szíve cseppet sem érdekelte.

Sóhajtott egyet lemondóan, s máris energikusan iramodott a gyárépület mellett húzódó kerítéséhez, hogy az épület hátsó kijárata felé vegye az irányt. Szeme sarkából még látta, hogy Alice a pálcáját előre szegezve besétál a tárva-nyitva hagyott vasajtón. Frank egy taroló átokkal leszakította a rozzant dróthálót, s máris rohant, hogy megkerülje az épületet, mielőtt a piros ruhás bajkeverő megelőzné. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a kétszárnyú bejáratot még zárva találta. Tehát Alice és Blinky még az épületben vannak, s ebben a pillanatban meg is hallotta a süvítő varázslatok hangját. Nagyon nem akarta, de torkára újra elemi erővel kúszott fel az aggodalom. Blinky nem tartozott az ügyes pálcaforgatók közé, és egy olyan kaliberű aurornak, mint Alice, nem okozhatott gondot a hatástalanítása, ha párbajba keverednek, mégis volt egy megmagyarázhatatlan, rossz előérzete. Újra összegezte magában, hogy nem éppen ideális, ha a saját felesége a társa, miközben eszelős indulattal zúzta össze egy újabb taroló átokkal a bejáratot. Ésszel, óvatosan furakodott be a gyárépületbe, türelmesen várta, hogy szeme hozzászokjon a sötétséghez, majd körültekintően, fedezékről fedezékre vándorolva indult meg a villódzó varázslatok irányába. Akadálytalanul haladt előre, végül egy megrogyott oszlop mögé lapult, s kétségbeesve vette tudomásul, hogy már baljóslatú, síri csönd ereszkedik a hatalmas, nyitott terű helyiségre.

– Eztet rendesen elcseszted, kisanyám! – hallatszott ekkor Blinky borízű, reszelős hangja, s Frank csaknem ledermedt a félelemtől. Óvatosan, röviden kipillantott az oszlop mögül, s felmérte a helyzetet: Alice kicsit arrébb, a padló fölött vagy három méterrel egy vashídszerűségen álldogált, magabiztosnak szánt tartással, a pálcája nélkül. A vele szemben álló Blinkynek csak a saját pálcáját tartó keze látszott a nő takarásában. Képtelenség volt így leszednie a rohadékot. Frank agyán cikázva rohantak át a gondolatok, végül egyetlen megoldást talált. Megint kipillantott, s higgadtságot erőltetve magára várta, hogy Alice megkeresse a tekintetét. Az asszony egyelőre nem nézett rá, ehelyett, mintha minden rendben lenne, beletúrt a vállig érő frizurájába.  
– Nagyon ügyes vagy, Blinky, évről évre jobban forgatod a pálcád! Nem győzök csodálkozni azon, hogy ilyen frappánsan lefegyvereztél. – Alice hangja nyugodtnak tűnt, de Frank elég ideje ismerte ahhoz, hogy kihallja belőle a kétségbeesést. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez az Alice-re egyáltalán nem jellemző viselkedés.  
Blinky reszelősen felröhögött, s tett egy lépést az asszony felé. Alice, mintha csak a menekülés útját keresné, röviden körbepillantott, s végre megkereste a tekintetét. Frank azonnal üzente neki az egyetlen lehetőséget, amivel győztesen keveredhetnek ki a helyzetből. A nőnek is tudnia kell, hogy nincs más lehetősége: csak egy lépést kell tennie hátra, s le kell ugrania a három méteres magasságból, hogy így ő azonnal leszedhesse a takarástól megszabadított támadóját. Alice azonban habozni látszott. Frank döbbenten, dühösen felmordult.

– Mi a franc…?! – szitkozódott a fogai között fojtottan, s máris lázasan törte a fejét valami másik megoldáson. Az oszlop mellett, amely takarásában még mindig állt, csaknem két méter magas betonfal kezdődött, ami zavarta őt abban, hogy Blinky mögé kerülhessen. Ha sikerülne villámgyorsan felkapaszkodnia rá, és ott gyorsan visszanyerni az egyensúlyát, akkor talán még azelőtt becélozhatná a zsiványt, mielőtt észreveszi. Kissé zömök alkatával sosem tartozott a daliás, könnyedén mozgó aurorok közé, de nem volt mese, meg kellett oldania a feladatot.  
– Előbb tégedet ütlek ki, aztán meg a társadat – röhögött tovább Blinky eszelősen.  
Frank döntött, majd cselekedett: összeszedte minden erejét, és egy nekirugaszkodással lendült a betonfal tetejére.  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta máris, s a lendülő pálcájából kiröppenő piros fénysugár a mellkasa közepén találta el a vörös ruhás alakot.

Két nap telt el a balul sikerült gyári incidens óta, s Frank Longbottom immár az irodai asztalának támaszkodva kortyolgatta a karácsonyi parti elengedhetetlen kellékét, a tojáslikőrt. A selymes ital kellemesen végigcsiklandozta torkát, s ő elégedetten nézett körbe az Aurorparancsnokságon ünneplők között. Aztán a kezdődő jókedve azonnal elszállt, amikor megpillantotta feleségét a társaság közepén, néhány titkárnővel sugdolózni és nevetgélni. Hallotta Alice csilingelő kacagását, s próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy talán azt szerette az asszonyban a legjobban, amikor nevetett.

Persze, morgott magában Frank, velük kedves tud lenni, csak neki tartogatja azt a dacos némaságot, ami az elmúlt két napban sorra megkeserítette a nővel töltött perceit. Igaz, ő sem volt a kedves mintaférjek prototípusa, amikor tegnapelőtt durván lehordta Alice-t az elszúrt akció miatt. Mentségéül szolgáljon mondjuk, hogy csak a mérhetetlen aggodalom és a féltés beszélt a heves vita közben belőle. Bár, ismerte el magának kelletlenül, fogalmazhatott volna finomabban is, és nem kellett volna Alice fejéhez vágnia a hibáját. Az akció után közösen begyűjtötték Télapu Blinkyt, bezuhintották egy kényelmes, meleg zárkába a parancsnokságon – amiért egyébként a zsivány csak hálás lehet, tekintettel a decemberi zimankóra –, és Frank meghallgatta Stubs véleményét, miszerint vegye a Longbottom-házaspár az akciót tőle egy külön karácsonyi ajándéknak, hiszen hálásak lehetnek, amiért ilyen egyszerű feladatot kaptak, s ezúttal nem halálfalókat kellett hajkurászniuk, mint a többieknek. Na, ezek után érthető, hogy Frankkel kicsit elszaladt a thesztrál, és egy leheletnyivel csípősebben fogalmazta meg mondandóját az asszonynak. Az elmúlt két napban tehát, egyfajta állóháború folyt köztük, amit az irodán kívül otthon is folytattak. Beszélgetéseik lekorlátozódtak a „Drágám, ideadnád a sót?" és „Finom a fasírt, borsos?"-jellegű, nagy horderejű társalgásokra. Nos igen, emlékeztette magát újra Frank a nagy igazságra, ezért sem szerencsés, ha a saját feleségünk a társunk a munkában…

Az ajándékozás közben még mindig morcosan, magába roskadva csücsült, még akkor is, ha Télapu Blinky jelenleg is brillírozott az ékesen feldíszített fenyő előtt, s varázslatos személyiségével emelte az alkalom fényét. Frank elnézte a kopasz, ronda Télapót s a sorra elé járuló, oldott kedvű aurorok arcán virító boldogságot. Kicsit megenyhült arra a gondolatra, hogy bár a halálfalók fenyegetései most is a fejük fölött lebegtek, mégis egy olyan egyszerű dolog, mint a szeretet ünnepe, el tudja homályosítani a borzalmakat, amiket az utóbbi hónapokban mindannyian átéltek.  
– Longbottom parancsnok! – hangzott el a neve, s ő merengéséből felocsúdva kapta tekintetét egy erősen foghíjas mosolyra. – No! Van magácskának is itten valami.  
Frank letette a poharát maga mellé, és átvette Blinkytől az aprócska csomagot. Nem volt nagy, elfért a tenyerén, s meg sem kellett néznie a kártyát, hogy tudja, kitől származik. De azért elolvasta.

_Sosem múló szerelemmel. Alice_

Frank arcára nyomban halvány mosoly költözött, ahogy újra és újra végigolvasta ezt a néhány szót. Neki már az üzenet is elég volt ajándék gyanánt.  
– Nem nyitod ki? Én egy hete várok arra, hogy most adhassam át… – állt meg előtte Alice egy félénk mosollyal, s ő hosszasan belefelejtkezett a kék szemekbe. Talán az élettel teli szemeit szerette a legjobban.  
– De… – bólintott zavartan, majd letépte a csomagolást, aztán dermedten vette a kezébe a benne talált babacipőket. – Szerintem kicsi lesz rám.  
– Nem is neked lesz – mosolygott Alice azzal az ellenállhatatlan, kedves mosolyával, amit nagyon szeretett benne.  
Frank szórakozottan forgatta ujjai között a váratlan, nagy jelentőségű holmit. Jól tudta, mit jelent: gyerekük lesz. Nekik! De hát mindig elővigyázatosak voltak! Alice-szel megbeszélték még az esküvő után, hogy amíg tart az őrület a halálfalók fenyegetései miatt, addig nem foglalkoznak a gyerek-témával még gondolati szinten sem! Mégis, hogyan történhetett?  
– De hát mikor történt…?! – csúszott ki a száján meggondolatlanul, holott tudta jól, hogy nem éppen ez a megfelelő reakció, amit ebben a helyzetben el lehet várni egy leendő, boldog apától.  
Alice nem sértődött meg, csak egy kicsit forgatta a szemét.  
– Talán akkor, amikor úgy hat héttel ezelőtt James hozott haza egy bevetésről – válaszolta készségesen.

Frank most már emlékezett. Azon az estén James Potterrel rutinkövetést hajtottak végre a Rend számára: az egyik halálfaló nyomába jártak, és belebotlottak egy kisebb csoportba. Öten voltak kettejük ellen, végül Voldemort is megjelent, s ők kis híján mindketten otthagyták a fogukat. Először álltak szemtől szembe a Nagyúrral, először érezhette a saját bőrén az erejét, s benne akkor tudatosulhatott először, hogy a sorozatos dacolásuk Voldemorttal, akár az életükbe is kerülhet. Akkor éjjel a csúnyán sérült válla ellenére úgy ölelte Alice-t, mintha nem lenne holnap.

– Hmm… De hát az csak egy olyan… fellobbanás volt, olyan… kis izé. Nem hittem, hogy ez lesz belőle.  
Alice hátravetette a fejét és nevetett. Frank talán azt szerette benne a legjobban, hogy nehéz volt megsérteni.  
– Nos, hét hónap múlva nevet kell adnunk a _kis izé_ eredményének – mondta, és hozzásimult. Frank jólesően zárta az ölelésébe, és végre megcsókolta.  
– Örülsz? – kérdezte bátortalanul a nő, miután elváltak ajkaik.  
– Nagyon – mosolygott Frank a torkát szorongató őszinte boldogsággal. Aztán amikor felfedezte Alice szemében az aggodalom szikráját, rákérdezett: – Te nem?  
– Persze, örülök, csak… Nem jókor jön.  
– Tényleg nem – ismerte el Frank. Alice épphogy végzett az aurorképzővel, nemrég kezdett dolgozni a parancsnokságon, kiválóan képzett aurorként a karrierjét kellene most építenie. A Rendben is fontos szerepet tölt be, a halálfalók mostanában mintha bekeményítettek volna, valamire biztos, hogy készülnek, így sokan számítanak rá a titkos csoportban… És akkor, mint derült égből villámcsapás… Frank immáron maximálisan értette Alice viselkedését: a rosszulléteit, a habozását a bevetésen. Nem csoda, hogy az asszony kicsit szétszórt lett az utóbbi időben. Bizony, a felesége már régen érezheti azt, ami neki, Franknek csak most kezd elemi erővel felkúszni a torkán: már kettejüket féltheti, immáron egy családért aggódhat. Nem lehetett könnyű dolga az asszonynak, cseppet sem, s ő az érzéketlenségével még tetézte is a bajait. Frank mérhetetlenül szégyellni kezdte magát, legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, amiért ekkora egy bődületes barom módjára viselkedett.

– Ne haragudj, amiért olyan hülye voltam!  
Alice elmosolyodott, és válaszképpen megcsókolta.  
– Sosem tudnék komolyan haragudni rád. Az a te szerencséd, hogy ismerlek, mint a tenyeremet… – mondta, de aztán egy pillanat múlva folytatta: – Viszont egy dolgot meg kellene tenned, amivel kiengesztelhetnél.  
– Mi lenne az? – simította végig gyöngéden a nő arcát, s átfutott az agyán, hogy talán a selymes bőrét szereti a legjobban. Frank kicsit nyugtalanul várt, pedig gyanította, hogy Alice sosem tudna olyat kérni, amit ne tenne meg érte.  
– Te közöld az anyáddal! – fintorgott Alice. – Nekem elég lesz majd meghallgatnom a rivallót, amit küldeni fog arról, hogy mennyire felelőtlenek vagyunk.  
Frank nem tehetett róla, ő is elfintorodott, ha az anyja heves, parancsoló természetére gondolt. Nagyon szerette őt, de az anyja sajnos hajlamos volt arra, hogy rátelepedjen az életére, és olyan túlzó elvárásokat támasszon vele szemben, ami miatt Frank a mai napig csodálkozott, hogy sikerült ép ésszel átvészelnie a gyerekkorát.  
– Vállalom.  
Alice elégedetten biccentett.  
– Én meg elmondom Dumbledore-nak, hogy egy újabb terhes rendtagnak mondhat búcsút. Remélem, nem fog neheztelni rám.  
– Ugyan! – legyintett Frank azonnal. – Tudod, milyen az öreg. Ő lesz a legboldogabb, ha megtudja, hogy egy kicsivel több szeretet lesz a világban. De ki a másik, aki…? – tette fel a kérdést.  
– Lily – mosolygott Alice kajánul.  
– Lily Potter is gyereket vár…?!

Frank önkéntelenül kereste meg a teremben az említettet. A táncparkett közepén talált rá tekintetével aurortársára, ahol James éppen elmélyülten forgatta a lágy ritmusra a vörös hajú nőt. Néhány hosszúra nyúlt pillanatra jólesőn felejtette a Potter-házaspáron a szemét. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy James is tudja már a nagy hírt, hisz annyira boldognak tűntek mindketten, valósággal sugárzott róluk a határtalan szerelem és a meghittség. Öröm volt néznie őket.  
– Igen, Lily is gyereket vár. Hát nem elképesztő? – lelkendezett Alice. – És képzeld, pont egyidősek vagyunk! Már meg is beszéltük, hogy majd együtt járunk a gyógyítóhoz vagy bevásárolni, és majd… Gondolj csak bele, Frank! Mire megszületik a kicsi, máris lesz egy közeli barátja. Együtt nőhetnek fel, és olyanok lesznek, mit az igazi testvérek.

Frank elérzékenyülten figyelte Alice-t, ahogy boldogan tervezgetett, s lassan végtelen nyugalom szállta meg, ahogy az asszony örömtől fénylő szemeibe nézett. Balsejtelmei, mintha csak a szél fújta volna el őket, már távoli, homályos problémákká törpültek, s ebben a pillanatban rendíthetetlenül hitt abban, hogy nem eshet semmi bajuk, meg fogja tudni óvni őket minden fenyegetéstől, minden veszélytől. Mert kétségbeesve hinni akart benne.

– Na! Turbékoló szerelmespárocska! – törte meg közöttük az idillt egy borízű hang. – Meg akarom köszönni, hogy lekapcsoltak.  
Frank oldalt pislantott a hang gazdájára, és egy laza mozdulattal szabadította meg vállát az őt bizalmaskodón ölelni próbáló mancsoktól.  
– Húzz el innen, Blinky!  
A Télapu nem tágított.  
– Jó van, no! Mán örűni se lehet az embernek? Kicsit kérettem magamat a mútkor, de attó még komálok ám magukkal ünnepelni – vigyorgott foghíjasan.  
– Húzz el innen, Blinky! – ordítottak rá Longbottomék egyszerre.  
– Jó van, no! – sértődött meg a Télapu, s megindult, de aztán mégiscsak visszafordult: – Amúgy a becsületes nevem Neville lenne…  
– Neville…?! Milyen név ez, női…? – Frank jóízűt nevetett a vicces keresztnéven.  
– Nekem tetszik… – csücsörítette össze a száját Alice töprengve.  
Frank arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, s megütközve meredt a nőre.  
– Na, neeee… – horkantotta. – Ennyire nem szúrhatunk ki a saját gyerekünkkel.  
Felesége hamiskásan elmosolyodott, s Frank sejtette, hogy nehéz meccs lesz meggyőznie. Alice nem az a fajta nő volt, akit könnyű volt irányítani, s ő talán mégiscsak ezt szerette benne a legjobban.

**Vége**


End file.
